


Under-Grounded

by McKayRulez



Series: Punflower [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Nihilism, Post-Endgame, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Remembers Resets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Sans figures out how to deal with a certain talking flower prisoner that he's promised not to kill. Even though he doesn't like him still, he keeps his chill. Flowey has no fun. It all involves lots of rotten garden puns..





	

Flowey kept his eyes closed like Sans had told him. Not because he wanted to, but because if he didn't Sans would show no [MERCY] with a Gaster Blaster after their last bitter fight. Flowey tried to keep cool but it was annoying him how long whatever Sans was up to was taking. 

"What's going on? TELL ME!"

Sans tilts his skull looking at Flowey.

"*But if I tell you, that would be soil-ers."

"'SOIL-ERS?' Is that some sort of plant joke?"

"*Pear-haps." 

"UGHHHH! NOW I KNOW WHY PAPYRUS GETS ANNOYED AT YOU! YOU WONT GROW UP!" 

"*Grow some peach-ients."

"I HAVE NO PATIENCE!" 

Flowey finally felt himself be put down from Sans psychokinesis. He opened his eyes, not bothering to ask for permission. "Wha-?"

"*You opened you're eyes? Well now you're spoiled.."

Flowey looked to find himself in a pot. "What's this for????" 

"*I figured you needed to chill before someone has a bad day.. So I gave you this pot...."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN FOR THIS!! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT YOU IDIOT!" 

Sans ignored him and looked thoughtful. "*Huh... Chara said you needed weed to be charmed but why would a flower want to grow weeds? I think she wanted you to be Chara harmed." 

"AHHH! I'll get out myself!" Flowey ducked down into the soil... Nothing happened. "Wha-?

"*Oh..? Trying to 're-root' your directory?"

Flowey popped back out and glared hard. "WHY CAN'T I GO ANYWHERE!!!" 

"*You're stuck in this pot now separated from the dirt. No digging around to other flower beds underground... You know what that means?" 

"WHAT!!??" 

"*You're... under'grounded'." Sans chucked at his joke while Flowey looked only more furious. 

"I SHALL GET OUT!!!" Flowey screamed back and he began to tug himself at the dirt trying to be free from the soil.. It wasn't working... The soil wouldn't budge. 

"*You're really [DETERMINED] for someone who can no longer 'pedal' backwards away." 

"Stop that!" Flowey remarked and looked around realizing there was no dirt in Sans home to go to. 

"*What a sole-less endeavour." Sans put the pot down next to his stinky sock.

"GRRRRR!"

"*Flowey. Today's a grape day today. Feel free to be lazy and just plant yourself right there... No need to get up. I'm sure that last fight 'sapped' you of you 'stem-ina'."

"YOU LITTLE-" 

"*Welp, I'm heading to grillbys."

"WAIT!" 

"*Don't worry, I'm sure the pot will grow on ya... It's not like you can leaf this place." 

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!" 

"*While I'm gone I want you to understand this.. After all these resets, I learned that-..." 

Flowey stared with anger at the stupid skeletons dumb grin. Sans eyes had turned pitch black. 

"Resistance is 'Fruitless'."


End file.
